


Don't ever cheat on me again

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Celbrity Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom!Chris, Butt Plugs, Chest Hair, Conversation, Cum Inside, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Hairy Hugh Jackman, M/M, Promise of Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Promise, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Tied-Up Chris, Top!Hugh Jackman, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans pissed of Hugh Jackman by sleeping with Chris Hemsworth. That will not have a good repercusion for Evans sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hugh put the butt plug inside Chris in a non-gentle way, the handsome blond cried out, without any lube and making a mayor discomfort on Evans ass hole.  
-You will not, I repeat, you will not…have sex again with Chris Hemsworth; you are mine. You are my bitch.  
-Hugh this hurts to much, please release me.  
-Should have taught of that before you went bitching yourself all over Hemsworth and let him fuck you.  
-Please Hugh.  
-No, no and no. You will have that till tomorrow when I fuck you again. I will not fuck you today, you still have Hemsworth perfume…be careful bitch if you remove this I’ll know it and you will have it another day more. Understand?  
-Yes Hugh. But please fuck me.  
-Dream on darling, dream on- Hugh began to walk away from the room leaving a tided to bed Chris with his ass hole completely filled by a but pug- and you will not see you till tomorrow morning, try to get some rest, however you can in that uncomfortable position, because tomorrow I am not going sweet on you…I’ll be very Rough with your ass hole tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened wide and Hugh walked in naked and very, very horney.  
-How is my bitch today?  
Chris woke up and looked at him- Daddy…  
-Don’t try to sweet me up, you are not my good boy…you have been naughty. And you will be punished. Could you sleep?  
-No, daddy.-Chis said fore playing to make things sweet- the but plug made it uncomfortable for me.  
-Good, I couldn’t sleep all night either, thinking how Hemsworth fucked you…and you let him.  
Chris made his puppy eyes but that look was not going to save him, he knew that he was going to be severely punished. He was freed from his bonds that tied him up to the bed, that he did not expect.  
-Now open wide and let me see that ass.  
The American parted his thighs willingly and exposed his hole to the older man; Hugh was hurt inside but he didn’t want to show it so he was going to make Chris pay and make him feel all the bad he felt inside.  
-You didn’t try to remove it, a least you had been obedient in something.  
He rolled Chris till he was in his hands and knees and he began slapping his butt cheeks with great strength and let Chris moan as loudly as he could- Do you like that my boy?  
-Yes!!! Daddy yes!!! Punish me I have been naughty!!!  
-Will you ever learn not to bitch out? Will you?  
He slapped him again and again making his inside hurt, because he moved the but plug in every slap, he began biting his neck and talking to his hears-He doesn’t have my thick and long cock…dose he?  
-No, daddy he hasn’t.  
-Then why did you fuck with him if he doesn’t have a cock like mine?  
-He seduced me I…I…  
-You became an instant slut with him…didn’t you?  
-I was so horney?  
-And why the hell you didn’t wait for Daddy to help you out with that heat?  
-I Hugh, I don’t have an excuse for that.  
-That’s better…so you know that you have been bad and you know you did wrong to not wait for Daddy to save ya?  
-Yes, please!!!!…  
-Please what?  
-Make love to me daddy, forgive me!!!  
-No love making today only rough fucking, your Daddy is deeply hurt and he will hurt you as much as you hurt him.  
-Please Daddy don’t go rough, I behaved the night…please make love to me.  
-No!!!! Daddy will teach you!!!!!!!  
He removed the but plug and slipped his cock completely in, with no warning or preparation making Chris scream; He felt the hot long and thick cock inside him stretching his unprepared anus and stretching him in an impossible way- Daddy please!!! It hurts!!!!!!  
Hugh put a hand to his mouth and silenced him down for good and with his other hand he grabbed his Adam’s apple leaning all his body weight on Chis back and making him feel his hairy and muscular chest.  
-Shut up bitch!!!! Don’t speak to Daddy!!!! Don’t- he said closing roughly his hand over his Adam’s apple- Understand?!!!! Daddy doesn’t want to hear ya!!!!!!!  
He began thrusting violently inside Chris and stretching him open completely in the most bestial and brutal way he could, Chris scream under Hugh’s hand- Shhh!!!!!!  
This was a real punishment and Chris was taking it and suffering it quite well…given the circumstances. And Hugh didn’t stop hitting his ass in the most feral way, as if Wolverine was fucking Chris and not Hugh. The Australian bite again Chris neck leaving a big teeth mark and dirty kissed him till he got to his shoulders were he bitted again.  
Hugh came inside Chris filling him in his hot load, Hugh collapsed colpetly into Chris and began sobbing.  
-I am really sorry Daddy… I am.  
-I don’t want to lose you kid, I don’t.  
\- You won’t I will never fuck again with Chris, please, please forgive me.  
-How I am supposed to be angry at you when you beg like that?  
-You aren’t!!! Daddy?  
-Okay kid, okay- hugh said kissing him on the lips- I will make love to ya, I will…just promise you aren’t going to leave this old man for a younger one.  
-I promise, you are my Daddy…I am no one’s else. Daddy make love to me! Please!  
-I will Baby Boy…I will.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
